


Bruises-Mike/Will

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cheating, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Henry and William are married sooo yeah, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans William Afton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: I don't know.....William turned to his son,"What happened?"he asked,motioning him over to his desk. Michael sniffled and went and sat on his lap,"I got beat up…",he mumbled,tearing up a little bit,"on my way home…".I wrote this at like 6 am hwhdh
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Bruises-Mike/Will

Michael entered his father's work room,he had tears running down his face and a big black eye. "Daddy..." Michael says in a small voice.

William turned to his son,"What happened?"he asked,motioning him over to his desk. Michael sniffled and went and sat on his lap,"I got beat up…",he mumbled,tearing up a little bit,"on my way home…". 

His pants were ripped up and his knees bleeding,William sighed and looked at his poor little boy. He sat Michael onto his desk and took off his pants. Watching as Michael started to blush and look away. William pulled out some rubbing alcohol and bandaid from his desk. 

He applied some of alcohol onto Michael's skin,stopping whenever Michael hissed. "That hurts",he whined. Pulling away from William,about to start crying again.

"If I dont clean them,they'll get infected and that will hurt more",William sternly states,gripping Michael on the leg,pulling him back over. Michael's whole face went red and he placed his hands onto William's shoulders.

William continued cleaning his wounds before adding bandaids onto his torn up skin. He couldn't help but notice how some high up on his thighs look more intentional. He ran a hand from his knee up to Michael's thigh,going across the cuts.

He could feel Michael move a little and he started to get hard from William just rubbing his thighs. "F-Fathe",Michael says,his grip onto William's shoulders getting tighter. 

"Did you do some of these yourself?"William asked,still rubbing the cuts and watching as Michael got harder and started rocking his hips. "Baby,why would you do that?"William asked,bringing his hand up to Michael's face.

Michael whined,"I-I'm sorry",he says,"I just...I don't know… helps me not think about my bullies…",Michael answers,looking at everything but William. William pulled him close onto his lap,kissing him softly on the forehead. 

"Michael,don't..I don't want you cutting too deep…",William whispers,his voice cracking a little. Michael didn't say anything just held onto William,he hid his face into William's neck. 

They sat in silence for a while,William holding Michael. Michael pulled back and gave William a kiss on the lips,"...I'll try not to..",he says,sheepishly. 

William kissed him back,"come to me next time you get the urge",William says,kissing him over and over. Michael giggled and blushed,he was still hard from William gently touching him. 

Michael started undoing Williams button up,his father stopped kissing him and watched him. Michael smiled softly at him as he finished removing the man's shirt. He then ran a hand across his chest and across his top surgery scars. 

William blushed and watched as his hand slowly trailed to William's pants,unbuttoning them. Michael then removed his own shirt,leaving himself in his boxers.

Michael smiled and kissed him. "I-I love you",he whispers,William kisses back. "I love you too",William whispers as he pulls away. 

William pulled down his own pants,he was already wet just from Michael kissing him and undressing him. He moved to where Michael was on the chair and William in his lap. 

He pulled down Michael's boxers,smiling at the boy's hard on. William then pulled down his boxers,Michael gripped his thighs,smirking. William kissed him on the lips before moving himself down onto Michael's cock. 

Michael moaned and started to kiss back. He still was holding tightly onto William's thighs. Michael started moving William up and down on his cock,William moaned and held onto Michael. "Fuck~,you're so big~",Wiliam moaned,Michael was big for a 15 year old and he was good. 

Michael started biting William's neck,he turned the chair and pushed William onto the desk. Still biting and licking all over William's neck and chest while fucking him. 

"You submit so easily~",Michael teased,slapping his father on the ass. William whined and just kissed him,it was embarrassing how he let a someone so younger,so inexperience fuck him and treat him like a slut.

Micheal ran a hand through William's hair and yanked it back. William moaned and whined,as Michael spanked him again. "Mikey~you're so good at this~",he whines,feeling himself getting close. 

Michael kissed him on the lips,licking his lips. William opened his mouth and let Michael explore his mouth. William's legs started to twitch and he had to grip onto Michael's waist,digging his nails into the kid's side. 

"Ah~Mikey~",William moaned as he cummed,Michael moaned and slapped his ass again,smirking. He pulled out of William and forced the man to his knees. 

William easily fit Michael's whole cock in his mouth,he started bobbing his head. Michael gripped his hair,"I love seeing you like this,fathe~",he says,pulling his hair again as he started fucking his mouth. William moved his tongue around the bottom side of Michael's cock,moaning everytime it twitched in his mouth. 

Without warning Michael cummed in William's mouth,he held his head and made him swallow before pulling out. William wiped any cum that got on his face,"That was fun",William says,sitting Michael down in the chair and laying his head on his lap. 

Michael started petting his head,"We should get dressed before the others get home",Michael suggests,knowing any minute Henry with the three younger kids will be back. William nodded and stood up,a bit of bruising on his ass.

Michael smiled and spanked him,causing the man to turn toward him,"hey!"he says. 

"You got a few Mark's on your ass~",Michael says,standing up and pulling William close,kissing him again and squeezing his ass. William whined,somewhat humiliated at that. Michael hummed before pulling away,"come on,let's get dress",he says,before they did anything further.


End file.
